Half of What's Left
by WinChEsterLoVers
Summary: Everything in Taylor Collins' life was perfect, great parents , good friends, a scholarship for Stanford, in other words an apple pie life. Until one day an encounter with a pair of good-looking brothers changed it all. Follow Taylor as she tries to figure out where she belongs along with the Winchesters, homicidal demons, crazy angels and creatures right out of Stephen King books.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Life

I had a beautiful apple pie life I'd everything I'd ever wanted, I had great parents, good friends, a big house, good notes, but suddenly everything changed. It all started when I figured out I was adopted. I couldn't believe it. I was devastated, without knowing what to do next. I just wanted to drown in my tears. I couldn't possibly believe my real parents gave me away.

"My mom" told me why my real parents left me, she said they couldn't maintain me, that they couldn't take care of me and give me the life I deserved. Well I couldn't trust them anymore. All of it has been a lie, until now. "Mom and Dad" told me they loved me and that they would do anything to make it better. But I know the truth now, my parents left me and nothing can change that.

As I felt the piercing hot water running through my skin while I showered, I was invaded by unchainable thoughts. As soon as I stepped out of the shower I noticed something was wrong. Something felt different, the air, the lights. Somehow everything felt darker and colder, suffocating me as the air grew thicker. It reminded me of a dream I once had, a childish nightmare I couldn't get out of my head.

Wrapping a towel around my body I felt the chills run through my spine. The lights started to flicker in an eerie way. I thought I saw someone. A woman dressed in white, with eyes black as night, it crept me out. But I didn't paid it much attention, thinking I was imagining it. When I walked to my room I felt the cold floor against my feet, sending never-ending shivers through my body. All things around me started to slow down, the clocks stopped, it was creeping me out in a way I had never felt before. I felt I was being watched, someone or something was watching my every move. I ran to my room, I couldn't think of anything else to do. What I had before my eyes, made me freeze, I couldn't move a muscle. I couldn't explain the darkness her eyes contained. Her horrendous eyes were fixed on me. Her gaze could've killed me if it weren't for the shadows of two broad shouldered men, who came with such bravery and force.

It all happened so fast, I couldn't take all of what was happening in 3 seconds it was impossible. One second I was standing in my room looking at this horrifying figure, the next I was drowning in all those questions. Who were these guys? Why were they here? What was that thing doing in my room? Why was it trying to kill me? After all this happened, I couldn't think straight.

"Are you okay?" the tall one asked me with worry in his eyes, I could see it in his face. But I couldn't find the words, I had a huge knot in my throat impending me to talk, I was still shocked by the past events. Still horrified, I nodded.

"We need to get her out of here." said the good-looking guy with a superior kind of voice.

"What's happening?" I said trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"I'm Sam this is my brother Dean we're here to help you we'll explain all of it later, all you have to do right now is get dressed and leave as soon as possible." said Sam.

I ran across my room to my closet got some shorts a tee-shirt and my black convers and changed as fast as I could. I could hear Sam and Dean talking almost whispering, I thought I heard something about an angel and hell but I couldn't worry about it right now. When I turned around, my breath got heavy and cold, and the lights flickered, it was happening again. And then that woman I saw was standing right in front of me, between me, Sam and Dean. As quick as lightning her long and sharp claws were making their way through my stomach.

As the unbearable pain arrived, I heard a gunshot, my sight started to blur. The agony was too strong I couldn't take it anymore. I would've collapsed if it wasn't for this two strong and firm arms that caught me just in time. I was about to pass-out but Dean kept telling me to stay awake, I knew he wouldn't let me die in peace neither would Sam.

"Taylor stay with me, we're going to get you out of here, don't worry everything's going to be okay it's just a little scratch." He kept talking to me in this sweet and concerned voice.

But how did he knew my name. The front door of the house opened sending a cool breeze through my body, Sam opened the back seat door and Dean settled me across the back seat as gently as he could.

"Don't worry, you're safe now." said Sam. The last thing I heard was the front door shut, then it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2 - Scartches and Stiches

Chapter 2 – Scratches and Stiches

I woke up confused, dazed, in the back seat of a car I wasn't familiar with. I tried to get up but the murderous pain knocked me out. I couldn't move. I heard two voices. They were talking about me. I was so confused. But it all started to come back in bits and pieces, the two guys, Sam and Dean, What happened in my house last night? Sam and Dean didn't noticed I was awake so I stayed silent.

They were still talking about me:

"We have to take her to the hospital, if we don't do something about it she's going to bleed to death."

"It's too dangerous Sam, we're taking her to the motel" What? I didn't agree to that, I thought they were taking me to the hospital.

"Dean she's going to die" said Sam, almost shouting to Dean.

"No Sam, it's too risky and no is no" said Dean with an I don't want to talk about it tone.

I couldn't contain the pain anymore, a sob escaped my mouth. In a second, both of them where looking at me.

"Hey Taylor, how are you feeling, we're almost there" said Dean. Once more with my name, how did he knew my name?

"How do you know my name? And where are we going" I asked them, although I already knew the answer.

They looked at each other with concern in their eyes.

"We'll explain everything when we get you to the motel, and after we get your stiches done."

"Wait, what? No! I want answers and I want them now." I shouted at them but didn't get the chance to hear their answer because I passed out. It took me a lot of strength to shout.

I woke up in a bed and heard the door close. I supposed we were already in the motel. Dean was walking out of the bathroom and Sam was taking out the first aid kit from the duffle-bag.

"You need stiches, we can't take you to a hospital so we're going to do it here" said Sam

"What? But without anesthesia? Are you guys crazy? And you aren't a doctor I'm not going to let you get near me with a needle." I said. I think they thought I was stupid, I wasn't going to let them near me and stich me up, I barely know them.

"Don't worry Sammy has done it a lot of times he's a pro at this, the magic he can do with thread and needle. Don't you Sammy?" joked Dean. Sam chuckled.

"I'm not kidding, it's no time to joke." I said still thinking they were joking.

"No need to worry I'll be by your side every second meanwhile Sam stiches you up" said Dean taking my hand and sweetly smiling at me. His touch made me feel safer like nothing could get to me. Although I just met him I felt like I have known him all my life, like he belonged there by my side.

"Okay! But make it fast… and be gentle… please." I said almost as a whisper, I did loose a lot of blood for I was very weak. As Sam started stitching me up a tear slid down my cheek, and Dean tighten his grip on my hand. I'd never felt a pain so excruciating, the agony, but it all ended in a flash. Finally it was over.

Dean didn't let go of my hand even though it was over. And I didn't want him to, but it felt strange, I just met him.

"Umm, Dean…?" He looked at me with does sweet hazel green eyes. I glanced at our attached hands.

"Oh, Sorry!" said Dean. As he got up from the chair besides one of the beds. Sam starred at Dean and started to laugh.

As Dean walked to the bathroom he stepped on Sam's foot, and a devilish smile appeared in Dean's face.

"Try to get some shut eye, we're leaving next thing in the morning" said Sam meanwhile he was packing everything in the duffle-bag.

"Were are we going, we just got here" I said confused by why we were leaving, we just got here literally 20 minutes ago.

"We're going to Bobby's, he's a friend of ours. He can help." said Dean walking out of the bathroom.

"Now sleep its 11:30 and tomorrow it's going to be a long day"

Called Sam from the other side of the room.

"Before I sleep I need some explanations. At least you owe me that." I said. I really needed some answers after all of what has happened. Sam and Dean shared a look I didn't liked.

"Look guys, if you're going to tell me that. There's no time, well sorry to tell you I'm not going to sleep until one of you tells me what's happening."

"Okay, but I don't think you're going to believe us." Said Sam.

"Try me, after all that's happened. I think I'm going to believe you."

"Okay, you asked for it." Said Dean with and annoyed look in his face.

"All those stories of werewolves, vampires, shape-shifters all those kind of stuff."

"Yeah Sam get to the point"

"It's all real." Dais Dean.

"Yeah right, I got no time for this boys. Okay, goodnight boys, please be silent if you want me to sleep." I begged them, when I sleep there has to be complete silence, if not, it's impossible for me to sleep.

Minutes and hours passed, I couldn't sleep. The unbearable pain, the surrounding noises it didn't let me sleep. When I checked the clock it read 4:48 in the morning, it was hopeless. So taking care of not ripping my stiches I got up from bed and decided to take a walk outside. Before getting out I glanced back at two sleeping figures, poor Sam had to sleep in the floor. When I walked out of the room I heard two men talking next to a bending machine, they were in their mid-twenties. As I closed the door as softly as I could, both of the guys turned towards me and my heart stopped as I saw their eyes. Even though their wasn't enough light, I could see they didn't have normal eyes like everyone. Theirs were different, their eyes were black, pitch black. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. For a moment I thought it was a trick of the light, but I knew what I was seeing, those thing standing 5 meters far from me weren't human. I was freaking out. As both of them disappeared into thin air and appeared next to me I knew I was going to die. They grabbed hold of both my arms and started to drag me across the street. I was freaking out I was mute, I tried to shout but it I was speechless. Afterwards everything happened so fast. I heard gunshots, the two figures besides me disappeared and as I fell to the ground the terrible pain from my stiches ripping open knocked me out.

"Hey Taylor wake up, please wake up." I heard someone shout and felt someone slapping my cheek. After a couple of minutes of adjusting to the pain of my wound, and all of the noise around me I started to open my eyes, I found it hard at first but as time passed by I started to notice my surroundings.

I was in Dean's lap in the back seat of the impala, Sam was driving. When I noticed my tee-shirt had a huge spot of thick and red blood, fear and dread started to consume me.

"De-Dean?" I called with my shaky voice. I was having a really hard time trying to understand what was happening. He looked at me with fear and concern drowning his face. And as soon as I heard his sweet voice, I knew everything was going to be fine.

"Hey Taylor, everything's fine. It's going to be okay, just stay with me okay we are getting you to a hospital. Don't worry"

"Dean what were those things?" I asked Dean and when he looked at me with those big, hazel-green eyes he answered me, his voice slow and steady.

"We'll explain everything later, please just don't waste your energy we're almost there."

"Please Dean, I'm tired of waiting, what or who were they?" I asked again, afraid of what the answer would be.

"Demons."


	3. Chapter 3 - Believe

Chapter 3 – Believe

"I just don't believe you, why would I? You are crazy." I said desperately trying to understand.

"Why wouldn't you believe us, you saw what happened both – at your house and at the motel. I swear we are telling the truth." Dean said getting annoyed, because I didn't believe them.

"I…It's just….this can't be real." I muttered. "I'm dreaming aren't I?" I started to laugh. How stupid could I be, I'm obviously dreaming.

"Okay, calm down. Please hear us out. I swear we aren't lying." said Sam.

I was just so confused. All sound surrounding me; Sam and Dean talking. I just wished I could have a moment alone. But, what if this was all real, and these creatures; demons, ghosts, evil spirits. What if they really existed?

"Okay, What if by any chance, this was all really happening and you are telling the truth." I said.

Dean and Sam nodded, understanding in their eyes.

"What do I have to do with all of this? Why did those "demons" where after me." I said, marking the quotation marks with my fingers.

Sam and Dean exchanged a nervous glance. I figured they were hiding something from me, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Please, all I've heard my whole life have been lies. I'm tired of lies. Please tell me. I need to know. Or else, I'll go nuts."

"We are going to bu" Dean got interrupted by a brunette-guy who entered the room. I suppose he might be a doctor or nurse. He was kind of handsome. He looked at me with those big, blue eyes; deeply staring at me.

"Hello, my name is Dylan. How are you feeling?" he asked checking the clipboard at the end of my bed.

"Fine, just a little thirsty." I said

Dean and Dylan both said at the same time.

"I'll get you some water."

"Um, sure..." Dean and Dylan exchanged a look. Dylan exited the room. Meanwhile, complete silence…5 minutes passed as we waited for Dylan.

"Here you go." Dylan said entering the room, holding a red cup of water.

"Thanks." I said taking the cup of water from him. I was feeling much better. It still hurt when I moved. I think it was so obvious, Dylan offered to help me.

"Here, get up slowly. I'll hold you." He places his strong hand in my back. The other holding my arm. Carefully I took a sip of water. I could feel the cold water running down my sore throat. I haven't had a drink of water since I left home. Dylan, gently placed my back in the bed, taking the cup from my hand and leaving it in the table near my bed.

"Okay, thank you. You can leave now." Dean interrupted. Dylan shot a glare at Dean.

Why did Dean had to be so rude? At last Dylan exited the room waving goodbye.

"Why did y..." I started only to be cut off by Sam.

"We should leave, now. I'll get your cloths."

"But, why….why are we leaving. We just got here like 4 hours ago."

**Halfway to Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

**May 8, 2007**

It was almost night fall when Dean pulled into the parking lot of a random motel. The neon sign announcing "vacancy" shined, lighting the parking lot. Dean stepped out of the car.

"You wait here." He told Sam. His younger brother nodded.

He was in the front seat with Taylor in the backseat. Through her tangled, brown hair Dean could see her pair of hazel-green eyes, just like his brother's. Her face was full of shock even though she was sleeping. He knew what the demons wanted with her, she had no idea what was happening. How could she?

Entering the motel office, Dean tapped the bell. A fat man came slowly into the room. "How can I help you?" he asked eyeing Dean.

"Do you have a room with two queens and a twin?" Dean inquired.

"Sorry all checked out, I do have a room with two queens though."

"Alright, that will work." Dean slapped his credit card on the counter.

The man swiped the card. "Thank you Mr.…..Jimmy Nelson?"

"Yeah" Dean took his card back and the man handed him the key for The Room 3. Back at the car, he waked Taylor.

"Still Alive?" Sam asked Taylor.

"Yeah" Dean opened the door and they all entered the room.

"Um, there are only two beds." Taylor said shooting a questioning glance at the boys.

"This was all they has." Dean replied. "I can sleep on the floor."

Sam laughed. "Since when?" Dean shot a stern glance at Sam. "What a gentlemen." Taylor replied laughing.

"You are welcome." Dean said leaving his bags in the table. "So what's the plan?"

"I said we head to Bobby's. We're nearly there already. At least we'll have somewhere safe to stay."

"Good idea." Dean pounded his pillows trying to make it softer.

"You comfortable down there?" Sam asked. Dean could picture the smirk on his face.

"Shut up." He retorted.

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"Good night boys!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Hunting

Chapter 4 – Hunting

Dawn's light entered into the motel room through a crack in the curtains. Taylor stirred, opening her eyes and taking in her surroundings. Shaking her hair out of her face, her thought went to a hot shower. She tiptoed into the bathroom, careful not to wake Sam and Dean. Poor Dean ended up on the floor while Sam laid sprawled on the queen sized bed next to hers. Salt lined the doorway and windows.

The hot water felt like glory washing over her skin. She spent most of the hot water before getting out to dry. She looked at her clothes, brushing dust from them. She would have to ask for a hoodie to Sam or Dean. Because her t-shirt was all dirty with blood. She would have to somehow find more clothes, money and…suddenly Taylor realized she had lost everything. She couldn't go home now, it wasn't safe. She was lost. Her life as she knew it, was gone. Taylor felt a surge of hatred rising in her. The demons had taken everything from her. She put her t-shirt on, and hurried out of the bathroom. Taylor felt a new solution building up inside her. She went over to where Dean was sleeping on the floor. Feeling a little guilty, she shaked him slightly until he stirred. He sat up when he saw her, rubbing his eyes.

"How are you?" He asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I…I'm..." What was she exactly? "I'm just mad…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say next. "Those demons took everything from me. My life is over. I can never see my parents again, I would be putting them in danger. I can't go to college now. It's just, with all of this happening, demons, spirits. My life can never be normal again." She thinks he wouldn't like what she was about to say. She took a deep breath and stated, "I want to become a hunter, learn how to defend myself."

Deans' shocked face was what she was expecting. There was a pause. "I knew you were going to say that."

"How? You did?"

"Yeah, Sammy went through the same. After Jess died."

"Who is Jess?" she asked, not knowing who she was. Maybe a close friend.

"She was Sam's girlfriend."

"Oh, sorry to hear that. What happened?"

"Demons happened. Sam was going to become a lawyer, marry Jess, have a normal life…"

"But it always comes back to get you." She finished kind of asking. Dean nods.

"All I'm saying is, being a hunter is not easy, neither safe. You are always looking behind your back. Not knowing if you are returning home safe and sound. Once you get in, there's no going back." Dean concluded, trying to make her understand it's not going to be easy. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, either way she got nothing to go back to.

She nodded. "I can't go back. I have nothing left. I suppose my "parents" think I'm dead by now. All I have is this anger burning inside me that I can't hold forever."

"I know what you're going through." Dean said, as he took her small hand in his, and looked at her with those apple-green eyes.

"Will you teach me?" she asked. Dean hesitated. "At least show me how to defend myself." She added.

"Alright" Dean finally accepted. "Today we're going to a friend's house in Sioux Falls. We'll be safe there, we can explain all of what's happening, you can rest your wound and we can teach you how to….defend yourself."

She nodded. "Thank You" He gave her hand a squeeze and then he let go.

"When I was at the motel and those demons were attacking me. I felt so useless, and to think I couldn't do anything to stop it. And maybe one day something may happen to you two, and I won't be able to stop it." She said, sadness could be heard in her voice.

"I know the feeling. Don't worry though, Sam and I can take care of ourselves." He chuckled. "You have no idea what we've been through."

"Dean I don't think it's a good idea, she could get herself killed." Sam told Dean as they packed their bags in the black impala. He cast a glance at Taylor. "That anger she has is going to make her careless. I know she has been through a lot, but I know what's happening inside her head okay. I went through the same after Jess died. And she is going to become more careless once we tell her about her parents."

"Sam we'll cross that bridge when we get there. But about the hunting we can teach her, she's set on becoming a hunter. She's got nerve, you have to give her that."

Sam sighted. "Okay, either way Cas told us she has to be protected."

"After all, it is her choice. We can't do anything about it. We can either help her learn to defend herself or let her go on her own." Dean said. Sam just let out another sigh, climbing in the passenger's seat. Taylor joined them, climbing into the backseat meanwhile Dean turned up "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC.

"So" Taylor started, "tell me some stories about hunting."

Sam turned his eyes to Dean, casting him a warning glance. Dean ignored him. "Well, where do we begin?"

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

**May 10, 2007**

"Just hold it like this." Dean took the gun and helped me to position it correctly. "Then pull back on the trigger." I furrowed my brow in concentration and then I shot. The bullet hit the top of the target. "Really close, you´re picking up on this really fast." Dean encouraged her.

"I used to hunt with my dad. But it has been a few years."

Dean had spent the whole afternoon teaching me how to handle a gun, although it was really difficult, and I had failed to hit the middle of the target, I was improving, Dean said so.

"So, salt and holy water hurt demons?" I ask glancing up at Dean, as we entered Bobby´s house. We arrived yesterday at bobby's house only to find him away on a hunting job. I was really hoping to meet him.

"Yeah, But there´s also an exorcism that you can perform. Only way to kill them, with this knife." He showed me a small, jagged knife. "Well at least that´s what we know."

"And ghosts?"

"You salt and burn them." Dean grinned.

"Vampires, you cut their heads?" I grimaced at this.

"Yeah, But we don´t come across those too often. What you need to worry about the most is demons."

I nodded. "After what they did to me, I'm not afraid to kill them."

"Either way you have to be careful. Demons are very powerful."

I gave him a small smile. "You just don't want to see me get hurt." I surmised. "Thank you, but I'll be fine. I have to do this." She set her jaw.

"Yeah, I know." An awkward silence ensued, and I felt myself growing uncomfortable.

I raised the gun again, breaking the silence. This time my shot found its mark. "I think it's enough for now." I told Dean. "My ears are ringing." We walked to the house in complete silence, while I was practicing loading the gun with salt shots. "So how come we are safe here. Isn't it the same than being in a motel?"

"Demons shouldn't be able to get in here. There are these things called hex bags. Keeps demons away as well as symbols. This house is like on giant safe room."

"Right…" I bit my lip. Learning to be a hunter was really difficult. There was so much to remember, and although I was fueled with anger, I was still afraid.

As I entered the house, Dean behind me. I smelled the strong scent of fast food drifting into the front hall from the kitchen. Dean led me into the back of the house where Sam was waiting with three carryout bags from Zips. "Hope you like bacon cheeseburgers." He told me. He pulled a little box with green salad and started to eat.

"Sure."


	5. Chapter 5 - It's School All Over Again

Chapter 5 – It's School All over Again

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota Thursday, May 19, 2007**

It's been a week since we first arrived at Bobby's. Although, Sam told me to rest my wound, I've been training like crazy hoping I could go on my first hunt this weekend. Dean said if I trained really hard this week, I could join them on the next hunt. My arms are so tired 'cause I've been cleaning all the weapons for three whole hours.

I'm not used to the amount of books and papers scattered all over the floor on Bobby's living room. However, the couch is so comfortable I could pass all day laying in it. It is 10 am and neither Sam nor Dean have woken up. I thought Sam was a morning person but…. My thoughts were interrupted by a strange sound of flapping wings immediately I jumped off the couch. I turned around only to find a pair of deep blue eyes staring back at mine. The owner of said eyes wearing a blue tie and a trench coat was as confused and shocked as I. I didn't notice I was screaming until the man covered his ears in annoyance.

My instincts told me to run or do something but I was so stunned I couldn't move a muscle. I heard footsteps down the hall I figured Dean and Sam woke up from their sleep and came running when they heard me scream.

Dean was gripping on his gun so hard his knuckles were turning white. They both searched the room, when finally Dean found Taylor's green eyes filled with disbelief and terror.

Dean swore, his adrenaline production gradually slowing to a stop. "Damn it, Cas! You can't do that."

Taylor looked over at Dean, clearly less shocked about his state of undress than the fact that he seemed to know this strange, trench-coated apparition. "You and the dude who just…literally appeared out of nowhere seem pretty close. Do you two like know each other or something?" I said "Care to explain who he is? Please"

Dean was lost for words. How did he explain to Taylor who is new in all of this that this man in front of her is an angel.

"I am Castiel, and angel of the Lord." Cas announced, staring at Taylor intently. "And you must be Taylor."

"Yeah, I'm Taylor." Taylor stated "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you say you were and angel?"

"Correct" Cas said "Sorry, I didn't thought I would – "

"Of the Lord?" Taylor interrupted, her face a mask of pure astonishment.

"We're still working on the validity of that statement." Cas admitted

Taylor looked over at Dean. "Angels? Seriously?"

"It's strange world out there, Tay." Dean offered apologetically.

"Did you just called me Tay?" She asked Dean.

"Yeah, I think I did."

"I - I like I" she admitted. A small smile appeared in Dean's face. He then continued talking.

"What the hell are you doing here," He looked over at Cas.

"I just wanted to check on you, to see if you were doing okay." He explained.

Before he could say anything, the front door opened, and Sam walked in, three coffees in hand. When he closed the door and saw the scene before him, he groaned. "He scared her, didn't he?"

"She screamed like hell." Dean replied

He nodded, and after a moment an amused look appeared on his face. "Nice boxers," he remarked, He was standing, only in his boxers, in the middle of the room. He gave Sam an angry glance and went up into his room, slamming the door, and reemerging about 40 seconds later wearing jeans and pulling on a white t-shirt. Tay was now fully remarked, but her eyes were narrow.

"I have just one question" Taylor said

"Pfft, you just met an angel of the Lord and you just have one question?" Dean joked.

"Hahaha, how funny." She answered, "But, how do you know my name? Have I met you before?"

"No, but your father is a friend of mine and he…" Cas began to say only to be cut off by Sam's hand covering his mouth.

"W-What are you talking about? Do you know my father? Taylor asked desperately for an answer.

"No, he is just a little confused. Appearing out of nowhere makes him say things. Crazy things." Dean recovered making Taylor curious.

"Okay…Not awkward at all." She said glancing at the three boys with a weird look. "Okay, um I'm going to go take a shower."

"Yeah, sure." said Sam

"Do you by any chance have some clothes I could wear? I mean until I buy my own. I left everything back at home."

"Yeah, I think I got some shorts and a hoodie I can lend you." said Sam "Don't worry though we'll buy you some clothes later."

SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

The moment I stepped out of the shower I missed the hot water falling in my skin. I haven't had a shower in like forever.

I could hear the boys' voices in the next room. I changed into Sam's clothes and arranged my hair into a cute bun. When I emerged of the bathroom, the steam from my hot shower flew into the room. As soon as I stepped out, the voices could no longer be heard. My eyes found three pair of eyes staring straight back at me.

"Hey, Taylor" Sam started.

"Hey, so guys, I was thinking. Can we go eat something, I'm starving. I didn't have any breakfast."

"Sure, there's a really good diner near here." Dean said, already imagining his huge bacon cheese-burger.

"It's time I go, nice meeting you Taylor Collins" Castiel said, and the next second he was gone.

"I'll never get use to this," I said. But how the hell did he knew my last name. I would've asked but he left so fast.

SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

**10 minutes later / May 19, 2007**

I followed Dean out, he opened the driver's side door before turning to me. "If you are gonna be with us for some time, I have some rules I wanna clear out."

"First of all, I'm the only one aloud to drive baby."

"Who?" I asked. Dean pointed to the impala. "Oh! Hahaha, sorry. I understand now," I nodded in agreement. That was totally fine with me. I knew one day he would let me drive it. Practically jumping into the backseat, we waited patiently for Sam. Sam finally opened the car and sat next to Dean. I was sitting behind Dean, but leaning over to my right so I'd be able to see out the windscreen.

Dean smiled at me as the engine started with its loud purr.

"Rule two," Dean said, "Driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cakehole."

I assured Dean that I had no reason to complain about the music. Our drive to the diner was accompanied by AC/DC and I had no problem with that. I even offered to sing along. After a few songs, Sam started laughing. "I think I have heard enough, Taylor. Rule three should definitely ban that."

"Fair enough," My singing voice was worse than a howler monkey. But as we all know we all have our weaknesses, and singing was definitely mine.

We finally pulled off at the roadside diner. Sam and I both needed the bathroom so it was up to Dean to find us a booth. When I came back, the boys were seated opposite from each other at a table in the corner, reading the big menus. I grabbed the nearest seat, next to Dean, and started reading the menu. I was definitely choosing a burger. It came with bacon and three different kinds of cheese!

The waitress was a pretty brunette, she had no uniform. Just a tight apron over her short skirt and white button-up top. I saw Dean's eyes follow her around the diner until she came up to our table.

"Hey, there," she said. She had an unexpected southern accent. "What can I get for y'all?"

"I'll have a burger," said Dean and I, at the same time.

The waitress smiled and turned to Sam. "What about you, honey?"

"A green salad, thanks," he said "And a coke."

"You guys want something to drink?" The waitress turned back to Dean and I.

"Just coffee, please," we said, in perfect unison.

She wrote it, down. "Y'all are such a cute couple." She said, before turning around and walking away. I started to feel the heat rising in my cheeks as a red-apple color rose in them. Dean just kept avoiding Sam's and my gaze for a couple of minutes.

The awkward tension was so thick it could be cut with a pocket-knife.

"So guys, you think I'm ready for my first hunt?" Both of them looked at each other with a small smile on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6 - My First Hunt

_**A/N: Hey guys, so hope you like my fanfic. I just love supernatural and I hope you love it as much as I do! Please enjoy!**_

_**Oh I forgot please don't sue me I'm new at this... I don't own neither the boys or any other character just Taylor. Everything else belongs to Eric Kripke. I apologize for my errors, my english is not that good. **_

Chapter 6 – My First Hunt

**Toledo, Ohio**

**Saturday, 21 2007 / 7:20 am**

I glare at the landscape going pretty fast in the window of the impala. I'm almost falling asleep, even though I shouldn't, because I won't be able to sleep tonight. However I have to be well rested for my first hunt. I'm so excited yet so nervous. I hear someone groaning. I open my eyes and look at Sam who just woke up.

"Are we here?" Sam asked

"Yup, Welcome to Toledo, Ohio" Dean answered.

Sam picks up a newspaper, where I found my very first case involving a man, Steven Shoemaker, who die, his eyes completely bled out.

"So, what do you think happened to this guy?" Sam asked

"That's what we're gonna find out. Let's go." Dean got out of the car and we followed.

We headed into the morgue.

"Hey" the morgue technician says looking at us.

"Hey" Dean replied.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, we're the, uh…med students" Dean lied.

"Who?"

"Oh…Doctor-Figlavitch didn't tell you?" Dean tried to say the name from the plate on the desk "We talked to him on the phone. He, uh, we are form Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper."

"Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch" the man said.

"Oh, well he said, uh, well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind just showing us the body, do you?"

"Sorry, can't do that. Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want" he offered.

"An hour? Ooh, we gotta be heading back to Colombus by then" Dean looked at me and Sam with his help-me-please look.

"Yeah" Sam and I confirmed.

"Uh, look man" Dean insisted "the paper's like half our grade so if you don't mind helping us out-"

"Uh, look man…no" the guy refused again.

Dean turned around so annoyed, I stepped in front of Dean and took out my wallet from my jeans pocket and pull out a few twenties and put them on the table. The man hesitates and takes the money.

"Follow me".

Sam follows the man and I follow him too, but Dean grabs my shoulder.

"Where did all that come from?" he asked.

"I'm kindda good at poker" I smiled not sure of my respond.

"Huh, never thought you were good at poker" Dean replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked

"Come on, we have a body to go check" Dean sighed completely ignoring my question.

We join Sam and the technician in the morgue. Mr. Shoemaker's body already out, only a white sheet covering him.

"The newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding" the technician informed us and pulls off the sheet, letting us see the face, his eyes sockets completely black. It was disgusting. "More than that. They practically liquefied."

"Any sign of struggle?" Dean asked "Maybe somebody did it to him?"

"Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone"

"What's the official cause of death?" Sam asked.

"Ah, Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, something definitely burst up in there, that's for sure."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen."

"The eyes and mash, what would cause something like that?" Sam said.

"Capillaries can burst," the technician answered "see a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims."

"Yeah? You ever see exploding eyeballs?" Dean asked.

"That's a first for me, but hey, I'm no expert" he smirked.

"Hey, think we could take a look at that police report? You know for uh…our paper," Dean lied.

"I'm not really supposed to show you that" he sighed.

"Please, we really need this paper" I said batting my eye lashes at him and throwing him the best smile I could master.

"Well….What could possibly happen", he replied walking towards his desk and handing us a copy of the police report.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

We walked down the stairs to go back to the car. I slowly check the documents the technician gave me.

"Might not be one of ours, might just be some freak medical thing" Sam said.

"How many times in all our life haunting, has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?" Dean made him realize.

"Uh, almost never" Sam admitted.

"Exactly"

"Alright, so what do we do next?" I asked

Sam sighed "Let's go talk to the daughter".

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

We went to the Shoemaker's house where they are having the funeral, like a party, I don't understand that. If someone close to me died I would just get myself to bed and cry.

Everyone is dressed in black and really fancy. I look down at my black jeans, combat boots, black shirt, green flannel and black leather jacket. At least I'm wearing black.

"Think we are a little underdressed?" I mumbled to Sam and Dean who only laugh at me.

We asked a man where Steven's daughter was, we told him Sam and Dean worked with their dad. I'm still getting used to all the lies. We walk outside and the man points us some girls sitting all together.

"You must be Donna, right?" Dean asked a random girl.

"Yeah" she said

"Hi, uh…we're sorry" Sam gave her his soft smile.

"Thank you, but, who are you?"

"I'm Sam, this is Dean and Taylor. We worked with your dad"

"You did?"

"Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke" Dean sighed.

"I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now" the blonde girl sitting beside her said with a bitchy attitude.

"It's okay, I'm okay" the daughter forced a smile.

"Where there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?" I asked.

"No"

"That's because it wasn't a stroke" a younger girl said looking at us.

"Lily, don't say that" Donna sighed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset."

"No, it happened because of me" she said, looking like she was going to start to cry.

Sam kneels down to her level, "Why would you say something like that?"

"Right before he died, I said it."

"You said what?"

"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror" She paused for a second "she took his eyes, that's what she does."

We all shared a knowing look.

"That's not why Dad died Lily, this isn't your fault" Donna smiled to her little sister to comfort her.

"I think your sister's right, Lily" I stated "there's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't said it, did he?" I replied, remembering Bloody Mary's story from my childhood with my little sister, Kate.

"No, I guess not."

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

As we climbed the stairs to investigate, I noticed there were a lot of mirrors. I remember trying the Bloody Mary thing as a kid, and I wondered if it was true after seeing it in a movie.

We enter the bathroom, there was a huge stain of blood in the floor.

"The Bloody Mary legend…Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?" Sam asked.

"Not that I know off." Dean answered

"I do" Both of them looked at me "What? I saw it on TV and I tried it."

"Seriously?" Dean exclaimed looking at me weirdly.

"Yeah, I was what...eight? Now get back to the case."

"Come on" Sam intervenes "I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it."

"Yeah! I'm not dead, so" I laughed.

"Yeah, well, maybe everywhere else it's just a story, but here it's actually happening" Dean suggested.

"Maybe the legend began here?" I suggested.

Dean shrugs. I open the medicine cabinet.

"But according to the legend, the person who say Blood-"I show Sam's face in the mirror cutting him off, but he closes the cabinet.

Dean shows me his hand up and I high-five him. That one was good. It was going to be fun to mess with Sam.

"The person who says you-know-what gets it" Sam continued "but here-".

"The father got it" I sighed.

"Right."

"Never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die in front of the mirror." Dean stated

"And the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out" I said.

"It's worth checking in to" Sam said.

When we went out of the bathroom, we ran into Donna's friend, the blonde one.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked.

"We-We" Dean struggled to think of something "had to go to the bathroom."

"Yeah, right. Who are you?"

"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad, and this is our friend" Dean points at me and I smirk.

"He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself."

"No, I know, I meant-"

"And all those weird questions" She cut him off "What was that? So, you tell me what's going on. Or I start screaming."

"All right" Sam intervenes, "all right. We think something happened to Donna's father."

"Yeah, a stroke" the blonde girl said.

"That's not a sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else." Sam concluded.

"Like what?"

"Honestly" Sam stated "we don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth."

"So" Dean said "if you are gonna scream, go right ahead."

"Who are you, cops?"

I look at Dean, she actually thinks that I look pro enough to be a cop? I know I have been training but still…

"Something like that" Dean grins.

"I'll tell you what, here" Sam takes a paper from his pocket and writes something. "If you think of anything, you and your friends notice anything out of the ordinary…just give us a call."

She takes the paper and looks at us strangely while we go away.

As we were getting into the impala I asked "What's next?"

"The best part" Dean said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Research" Sam sighed.

_**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update next chapter by next Friday.**_

_**Thanks xx - Dany**_


	7. AN

**A****/N ****Hey guys, I know it's been a really long time since I've posted anything. I just finished reading the 6 chapters I've written until now, and I realized I wasn't doing a good job writing. I think it's better if I start again. The new fan fic I'm writing is going to be called "Who am I?" Same OC "Taylor Collins" but I'll try harder this time and I'll try to post once a week. **


End file.
